keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Nekoko
Nekoko (ネココ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is a dog like being but insists she is Keronian. Character Nekoko is the hyper/annoying kind of character. She does and says wathever she feels because, otherwise she would feel like exploding. She is an orphan and doesn't have any sibilings. She is known to have the oddest and most nonsense ideas ever and once she decides to do somenthing there's nothing that can stop her. She likes to smile a lot and she is rarely seen sad or crying, even in the worse situations. She also hates when people are sad and she does wathever she can do to make them smile, she can't also stand serious or oppresive situations. She hates when people make fun of her, whatever regards herself or the people she loves. As a dog-like being she have several similiarities to dogs: for example, she wags her tail when she's happy; her ears go down when she's sad or she feels guilty. She has a second tail in the middle of her head, when she gets excited, the tail gets erect. Since she came on earth she began reading mangas to spent some time and she ended up being an otaku. She likes anime and mangas and she tends to make as many references as she can. She's a pervert and also a yaoi-yuri fangirl and she tends to pick up random characters and daydream about them. She also likes het-pairings, in fact she ships GiroNatsu; she often offers herself to help Giroro confessing to Natsumi but it just ends up in awkward situations. Her favourite food is dorayaki (a japanese sweet made by two united pancakes with chocolate in the middle) but she can pretty much eat anything due to her dog-like nature. Weird but true, she is frightened by cats. Due to this, Giroro's kitten seems to like her very much (is common knowledge that cats likes the more people that are frightened by them). She doesn't like recieving order that much, authority figures makes her feel oppressed. Appearance She has a liliac skin, wears a dark violet cap with a drill on it and has dark magenta eyes. On the sides of her head there are two ochre round objects that can be mistaken for hair. Her belly is a bit different form the usual keronians: it's not attached to the neck and has an oval shape. Her emblem it's a yellow drill. Keroro and Tamama often makes jokes about it because they say it looks like and up-side down ice cream. Childhood & History She has always been lonely ever since she was born. She was found all alone in a narrow street by an old lady when she was a little child. She hadn't a memory of her past and she just remembered her name. However, the old lady happened to be the director of an orphanage and she took the little Nekoko with her. The old lady (called obaa-sama by Nekoko) was her only reference since nobody would be her friend, due to her weird look. She had been her mother figure and her only best friend. However, the old lady died when Nekoko was a teenager, she had her longest and last period of depression in her life. Since obaa-sama always told her to smile she started to do so, everyday. She became the cheerful, hyper and annoying Nekoko that she is nowadays but even so, people continued to look at her in a weird way. When she reached the adulthood, she was let out of the orphanage but she got nowhere to go. One day she was lazying around in center of the city when she saw a commercial spot about the Keroro platoon in a wide-screen TV. She thought that to be in the army would make people look at her in a different way. But, instead of enlist like a normal person would do, she just stole a ship and reached pokopen to help the platoon out. But once there she saw that they were all a bunch of good for nothing so she got really mad at them and decided to conquer the world herself. She will eventually enjoy them in their laziness and found some friends at least. Relationships Giroro: She proclaimed herself has his best friend. Giroro didn't take her seriously at first but due to her annoying attitude, her being always around, cheering up him and helping him with his crush for Natsumi he ended up caring for her. But anyway he wont ever admit it. Kururu: She has a big crush on him. However is one-sided since Kururu doesn't show much interest for her. He is also the only person that can make Nekoko shy all at once. Keroro: She doesn't like him that much, due to him always making fun of her, she actually hates him since they first met. She sometimes likes to make him shut up threatening him with her drill. Tamama: They often like to fight, mostly because of Keroro. Dororo: She doesn't notice him that much but when she does she can't help but thinking of him as a hippie-weird guy. Natsumi: She has a strong admiration for her and she often calls her "Natsumi-sama". She thinks that she's cool and as she said "If she would be in a manga she will probably be the heroine". Aki: She has for her a similar admiration as Natsumi's. The only thing that she can't stand is that she calls her "Neko-chan" that means kitten and she can't totally stands cats. Mutsumi (Saburo/Hojo): She finds him rather annoying and disturbing, due to him calling her "Nekoko-kun" ("-kun" is a suffix used for males) and the fact that he acts like he thinks she's a male. Nekoko hasn't quite understood if he's serious or if he's joking sometimes. Satoshi: Her pokopenian partner. She really cares for him and he does the same thing for her. They're really similar under certain aspects. He treats her as a little sister and tries sometimes to protect her from her own rather questionable plans, without obtaining results. Shizuka: Satoshi's little sister, her and Nekoko can be a dangerous duo, they have the same childish and carefree actitude and when they have the same thing in mind they can cause a lot of troubles. Rin, Ayano, Daisuke: The members of a band where Satoshi plays electric guitar. She is pretty familiar with them and they treat her really nice. They even asked her if she could be their mascot. Rin in particular finds her very adorable and she tends to stare at her with sparkling eyes. Nekoko finds that scary at times. Abilities She can only use so far a drill, that she can materialize out of a bracelet on her left hand. However she can change the size at her will. Strengths She will do anything for the people she loves, even sacrifice her own life or get seriously damaged. She is strong-willed and if she has something in mind is pretty impossible to stop her. She can cheer up anyone even in the worst situations. Weakness Cats, since she is extremely frightened by them. The fear of being left alone, she can't totally stand it. To take her feeling inside, she has to shout out everything she has inside, or she'll feel like exploding. Calling Nekoko External Links Link to creator dA page Link to Nekoko's Fan-manga on dA Category:Keronians Category:Characters